The iPod of Harry Potter
by RossxRachel4ever
Summary: Just a bunch of sonfics featuring all my favorite pairings and maybe others.
1. Intro

The iPod of Harry Potter

Ok, so I saw someone else's story, where they wrote songfics to the first 10 songs that came up when they put their music on shuffle, and I was like, hey, I want to do that! Except my songs aren't completely random, as I had to make sure they could all fit with some sort of pairing, and that I didn't repeat artists/bands(except for my Wicked soundtrack- it's an exception because I love it so much!). I'm not sure how many I'll do, but I want to make sure to at least do one for every pairing I like(or for ones I don't like, if the song calls for a breakup:D).

First up is HarryxGinny! I'll have it up really soon.


	2. Reunion: HxG

Song: If Everyone Cared- Nickelback  
Pairing: HarryxGinny  
Set: Right after last chapter of DH

Disclaimer: Ha. I wish.

* * *

_"And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office, and started to head to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione were leaning on each other, and Harry hid a smile as he watched them.

As they got closer to the Great Hall, they could hear more and more people talking, reuniting, laughing, and crying. Harry was about to turn to follow his best friends up to the dormitories, but then something stopped him. He caught sight of a redheaded girl slowly coming towards him. "Ginny," he whispered, walking to her.

Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her. Ginny did the same to him, immediately and wordlessly forgiving him for the terror he had put her through toward the end of the battle. They stayed like that for several moments, and then Harry leaned down and kissed her. In many ways, the kiss said all they needed to say to each other.

It was a kiss of forgiveness, with Ginny forgiving Harry for leaving her. It was a kiss of apology and promise, with Harry feeling sorry for scaring her, and promising to never leave her again. It was even a kiss of sorrow, with both Harry and Ginny feeling the weight of those who had left them for good. But most of all, it was a kiss of happiness and joy, for both were more grateful than they could say that they had both survived, and were now free to live their lives together.

When they broke apart, Harry smiled at her, and asked, "Mind taking a walk with me?"

Ginny smiled back and followed him onto the grounds. Once outside, they walked around until they found a tree that had not been damaged by the battle, and sat down under it. Ginny leaned on Harry, and they sat there silently, just thinking and enjoying one another's presence.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive _

Harry thought about the battle, about Remus, Tonks, Colin, and Fred. It was his fault they'd died, his fault everyone had been fighting. But, he reminded himself, they knew what they were fighting for. They knew there was a risk. And Harry knew they wouldn't want him blaming himself, so he tried not to. _If only there were no Death Eaters, no Voldemort, than nobody would have died, and_...his thoughts went back to Ginny, _Ginny wouldn't have lost her brother._

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)_

Ginny was also thinking about the battle, and of those they had lost. She was as sad as Harry was, especially about Fred. It was almost too much to bear that she would never talk to Fred again, never hear him laugh again, never again watch him and George tease Ron. She would miss him, that was for sure. However, she was also incredibly glad about all those who had survived, and grateful for the chance to try to make the world a better place. After all, Voldemort was gone, and many were still around to rebuild their society. She, along with Harry, and their family and friends, could go forth into a happier world.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me_  
_Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

Harry and Ginny were back together again, and neither could be happier about that. Both were so thankful for the chance to live the rest of their lives together, and for the fact that they were now free to do anything they wanted, without having to live in fear. They were full of so much love, for each other, and for their family and friends, and they would use that to show everyone that it was time for a change for the better. Some how, they both knew that they would change their world- together.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
_

_When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

* * *

There's the first songfic, hope you liked it! The next one will be RonxHermione, and I'll post it as soon as I have a song for them. I have a couple ideas, but I need a really good one for them, as they're my favorite pairing. Ideas are welcome! 


	3. Wishing Away: RxHr

* * *

Song: Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne  
Pairing: RonxHermione  
This is set sometime during their 4th-6th years, I think it could work for all of them, so you may choose whichever one you think fits best:D

* * *

Hermione glanced over at Ron, who was sitting next to her, working on his Potions essay. He looked good today, she decided, his hair better looking than normal, and his eyes seemed bluer, somehow. Realizing she was staring, Hermione quickly glanced back at her own homework for Charms class. Why was she always finding herself staring at Ron? Deep down, she knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it in case Ron didn't feel the same. Why would he like her? She was just a bushy haired bookworm who would never be good enough for him. She subconsciously pulled at a piece of hair that had broken away from the pack, and shoved it behind her ear, sighing as she got back to work. 

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

Hermione had never really liked anyone besides Ron. Sure, there was Victor, but that had really just been because he had asked her. After all, he was handsome, older, and a good Quidditch player. Everyone was so jealous that she had gotten to be his date, and it had felt good to be the envy of all the girls, as much as she hated how she enjoyed this shallow aspect of it.

But the best part, though she would never admit it of course, was how jealous it had made Ron. Sure, it had gotten them into yet another huge fight, and sure, Ron could have just been being protective, like a brother or something. But...there had been something in the way he had acted that had given her a tiny spark of hope that he might feel the same way about her. Of course, she had pushed this spark to the back of her mind, because of course he wouldn't fell the same way, as much as she wished he would.

Hermione wanted to tell him how she felt, but she just couldn't take that chance. It would ruin their friendship if he didn't feel the same way, and she did love being his friend. It was better than nothing. So as much as she wished she could tell him, she kept her mouth shut.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_

Hermione shook her head, coming back to reality, and tried to focus on her homework. Ron looked over. "You ok, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Wha- oh, yeah, I'm, I'm fine," she stuttered.

"All right..." Ron turned back to his work.

Hermione cursed herself for acting so stupid. If only she could be more worthy of Ron, maybe he would like her...but until then, she would remain silent, never telling him she liked him. It was a shame; she liked him so much, she couldn't really see herself liking anyone else, ever. But she wouldn't tell him, wouldn't let him know. She would just keep wishing that someday, things would be different.

Little did Hermione know, that, in May of 1998, in a certain Room of Requirement, things would be different.

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  
_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's short-ish again, it always seems so much longer on Word...Reviews are welcome as always, so hopefully I'll hear from you! Next up is RemusxTonks, and I have the perfect song for them, so I should have it up sooner than I did this one. 


	4. Love Is What We Need: RxT

Song: More Love- Dixie Chicks  
Pairing: RemusxTonks  
Set: At the end of the 6th book, after Dumbledore dies�

* * *

_"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world."_ - Prof. McGonagall, HBP, pg. 624

Albus Dumbledore's funeral was not scheduled to start for another hour or so, so most people were still preparing for the ceremony. There were even some that were not settled in yet, Hogsmede being the madhouse it was at the moment. Nymphadora Tonks, however, was already down at the funeral site, off to the side, watching a man sitting a little ways off from her. Even with Dumbledore's death, Remus had been constantly on her mind. She wondered what he was thinking now.

Why wouldn't he just accept that she didn't care about the age difference or the werewolf thing? She knew what she wanted, but he just wouldn't give in. McGonagall had been right, about Dumbledore wanting more love in the world. Tonks wanted Remus to see this so badly, and she hoped he was starting to. 

_I'm so close to you baby  
But I'm so far away  
There's a silence between us  
And there's so much to say  
You're my strength, you're my weakness  
You're my faith, you're my doubt  
We gotta meet in the middle  
To work this thing out_

_More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love_

Over the past year, Remus had avoided her as much as he could. They hadn't been working together as much as they had the year before, and this gave him an excuse to not be around Tonks as much. Ever since he had found out her feelings for him(and his for her, Tonks thought bitterly), he had always claimed to be busy whenever she made any slight mention of getting together.

_We're afraid to be idle  
So we fill up the days  
We run on the treadmill  
Keep slavin' away 'til there's no time for talkin'  
About trouble in mind  
And the doors are all closed  
Between your heart and mine_

This drove Tonks mad. They had used to be friends, and now that she had fallen in love with him, and he with her, they couldn't see each other anymore? Just because of the silly reasons that he was a werewolf and "too old for her". This made no sense to Tonks, and she had spent much of the year depressed because of it. She wanted to be with him so badly, but he wouldn't hear of it.

_More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love_

Tonks especially hated that this had to happen just as the war was starting. Now their time could be running out, and there was nothing they could do about it. At least, if they didn't have to worry about a war, they would know they had plenty of time to work this out. But Tonks was getting impatient after waiting almost an entire year just wondering if they would ever get a chance. 

What if, before anything happened between them, one of them died? The thought was almost too much to bear, but Tonks knew if that happened, the regret would be even worse. They needed to do something before it was too late. Luckily, though she didn't know it yet, Remus was getting his thoughts straight, and starting to think the same thing.

_Just look out around us  
People fightin' their wars  
They think they'll be happy  
When they've settled their scores  
Let's lay down our weapons  
That hold us apart  
Be still for just a minute  
Try to open our hearts_

_More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love_

Remus shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He still didn't know exactly what to do about the Tonks situation, but he was at least trying to see it from her point of view now. Just then, he felt eyes on him, and he turned around, only to see the object of his thoughts staring at him. He gave a resigned sigh, and walked over to her, figuring they should at least talk. 

"Hi," said Tonks quietly, as he reached her.

"Listen, Tonks-"

"No. I don't care about your arguments, I told you that! Why won't you just accept that I don't care about any of that? This last year's been harder on me than you can imagine; barely ever hearing from you, us never talking like we used too...Remus, just think about it. Would it be so horrible?"

"No, it wouldn't. Tonks, it's been hard for me too. You think I haven't thought about it at all? You think it wasn't as hard for me as it was for you?"

"Really?" asked Tonks, giving a small smile. 

"Yes. Listen, I've thought about what you said, and I've decided I don't care anymore, either."

Tonks' face lit up, and before she could help herself, she stood on her toes and kissed him. She was surprised when he didn't pull away, but wasn't complaining by any means.

When they broke apart, Remus smiled at her and said, "McGonagall was right, we do need more love in the world if we're going to get through this war together."

"That's what I've been saying the whole time," said Tonks, taking hold of his hand as they walked up to the castle.

_I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love_

* * *

�I'm so sorry about the wait, hopefully the next one won't be so long. I hoped you liked this chapter, now please click the little purple button down there...:) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story already, you guys are awesome, thanks so much for the great feedback! I'm not sure who the next couple will be, because I think I'll hold off on LilyxJames for one more chapter. So I guess it'll be a surprise! 


	5. Just For This Moment: RxS

All right, first of all, I have to say that I am soooo sorry for not updating in forever! The last few months of the school year were complete hell, so I didn't really feel like updating then...but June is almost over, and I'm sorry for not updating earlier this summer) This goes for all three of the stories I'm working on, by the way, so if you've read any of them, the same apology goes for them, too.

So, here's the next songfic. For some reason, I really like RosexScorpius...I know the epilogue doesn't give much evidence towards them, but I say they could definitely work! Also, I promise to have the next chapter of this story up asap. I mean it. No waiting 3 months this time! Oh, and also, the next songfic will be LilyxJames. I have a song for them, so that _should_ make it easy for me to get it up soon. Anyway, I hope you like this one! Enjoy!

* * *

Song: As Long As You're Mine, from _Wicked_  
Pairing: RosexScorpius  
Set: during their 5th Hogwarts year

Rose sighed, and leaned against her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. It still felt so weird to call him that. They had acted like enemies their first year, simply because of their fathers' history. Then, they had become friends during their second year, after finding that they did not, in fact, hate each other. They had now been friends for a few years, and possibly had one of the closest friendships between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Despite all the years that had passed since the war, there was still a little animosity between the two houses.

And now they were dating, something no one, not even Albus, who was closest to Rose, and also friends with Scorpius, had ever really expected. Rose and Scorpius weren't exactly sure how their parents would take it (they were especially worried about Scorpius' dad), but were enjoying being together until they would have to tell them.

_Kiss me too fiercely__  
Hold me too tight  
__I need help believing  
You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings__  
Could not foresee  
__Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

Rose had never, in a million years, dreamed that she would be going out with Scorpius Malfoy. Even after becoming friends, Rose hadn't really started to like him until this year. For almost a month at the beginning of the year, she had driven herself crazy, wondering if she should tell him or not. If he felt the same way, of course it was a good idea, but if he didn't, well...he was one of her best friends, and it wouldn't be worth it.

One morning in the library she had been having one such argument with herself, when she heard Albus and Scorpius talking a couple shelves down. After hearing her name, she crept over to them. She overheard Scorpius having a row with Albus about the same thing she had been with herself. Smiling, she had leapt around the corner, and given Scorpius a huge hug. When she pulled away and saw his confused face, she giggled, and asked him to the next Hogsmede trip. Finally understanding, Scorpius had grinned and replied, "Of course."

_And just for this moment__  
As long as you're mine__  
I've lost all resistance__  
And crossed some border line_

_And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

Rose smiled, thinking of the memory. She and Scorpius had been together ever since, almost three months now. They were going home for Christmas break tomorrow, and were each planning on telling their parents when they got home. Rose crossed her fingers and hoped her mum and dad wouldn't freak out too much. But, she reassured herself, she and Scorpius had promised they wouldn't break up, no matter what happened. She was glad they had made that promise- it made her slightly less nervous about telling her mum and dad, but she was still afraid of what they would say.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

Rose Weasley. He had fallen in love with _Rose Weasley_. Well, maybe not fallen in love yet, but he was getting there. And with the daughter of someone his dad had hated when they were back in school. Scorpius almost had to laugh at himself for getting in this mess. Not that he would go back if he could- Rose was everything he could've wished for in a girlfriend. She was smart, pretty, she could make him laugh- heck, she even played Quidditch, and loved it as much as he did.

Still...he had to wonder what on earth their parents would think of this. Though they didn't hate his father like they had back in their days at Hogwarts, Scorpius was sure that Ron and Hermione Weasley still held somewhat of a grudge against him, especially Ron. And his father...Scorpius knew his father didn't care quite so much about blood status as he had during the second war, and he definitely didn't care as much as Scorpius' grandfather. Even so, what his father would say about him dating the daughter of a so called "blood traitor" was a mystery to him.

He sighed and squeezed Rose's hand. They would deal with their parents when the time came.

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don't care_

Scorpius grinned. All their friends had gone into shock when they heard about him and Rose. Albus, was a little more confident in them, but most of their friends, both Gryffindor and Slytherin, were sure that the two were out of their minds, and that their relationship wouldn't last more than a week. Rose and Scorpius had sure showed them, though...three months later, they were still together, proving their friends wrong.

The next day, Rose and Scorpius were sitting on the train on their way home for Christmas. They were nervous, sure, but they knew that they had each other, and that no matter what their parents said, they would be okay. As the train slowed to a stop, Scorpius smiled at Rose. "You ready?" he asked.

"'Course," she replied. "As long as you're with me, I'm fine."

"Always," said Scorpius. He kissed her as they stepped out of the compartment. When they pulled apart, he saw a strange expression cross her face.

"What is it?"

Rose smiled. "It's just, for the first time...I don't feel scared."

Scorpius grinned, kissed her again, and led her out to meet their parents.

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_


	6. My Heart Aches For You: LxJ

Well...my AN on the previous chapter was right- I didn't wait 3 months...I waited 5. Sorry =( I sort of get into busy, non-writing periods sometimes...luckily I've really felt like writing lately, so I should be able to crank out a few chapters before I get back into a rut hahaha...as an apology for my bad updating, I have another chapter almost done that should be up today or tomorrow. By the way, I know this song is actually kind of creeper-ish, but I love it anyway, and somehow, I don't think James would see it that way =)

Hope you like!

Song: Every Breath You Take- The Police  
Pairing: JamesxLily  
Set: anytime before 7th year, I suppose, probably 4th-6th or so

James gazed at the long, beautiful red hair in front of him. With that in front of him, it was incredibly difficult to concentrate on anything else, especially the lecture Professor McGonagall was giving them on turning goblets into rats. James' cup, and most of the class', had barely gained any hair. Only Lily had managed to transfigure her goblet completely...and this memory brought his thoughts back to the girl he was sitting behind. It was impossible to stop thinking about her for any prolonged length of time. She was just so gorgeous, so smart, so funny. So sweet and kind, too, although maybe not always to him. He just couldn't stay away from her.

Other people might think his obsession with her seemed a little unhealthy, but James didn't view it that way at all. In his eyes, she was a girl who he'd been in love with for years, so if he stared at her sometimes, or noticed little things about her, why should that matter? Didn't everyone do things like that when they had someone on their mind? Though, James knew his love for Lily pretty much went past normal teenage crushes. James was suddenly brought back to reality as Lily pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. James was always noticing stuff like that about Lily...

_Every breath you take  
__Every move you make  
__Every bond you break__  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

James loved Lily so much, it almost hurt to spend a day without her. Even though he doesn't talk to her much at school (arguments, insults, and glares don't count, he supposes), she is still a part of his life, whether she likes it or not. Because everyday he sees her, listens to her laugh, smiles when she does. She is there, and often, that's all that matters to James.

_Every single day  
__Every word you say__  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

All this was why it was so hard on James when Lily insulted him, glared at him, or even simply ignored him. He knows she's had enough reason to, especially with all the date requests he's sent her way, despite her turning him down every time. But really....couldn't she see the reason behind his persistence? Couldn't she see that she was all he cared about? James didn't know how much more of this blatant rejection he could take.

_Oh can't you see__  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
with every step you take_

_Every move you make  
__Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

During the summer it was even worse. Yes, constant rejection hurt, but not seeing her at all hurt even more. Not having Lily around for 2 and a half months was hard on James. Oh sure, he had fun hanging out with Sirius, Remus and Peter (the four of them didn't stay far apart, even in the summer), but his world just seemed a little darker when Lily wasn't in it. He would dream of her, but wake up to the knowledge that she wasn't there, and wouldn't be until the end of the summer.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace.  
I dream at night, I can only see your face.  
I look around but it's you I can't replace.  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep calling baby, baby please_

James loved Lily. He loved her so much, but she just couldn't see it. Maybe it was because she didn't want to, maybe it was because he didn't always show it, maybe it was because it just wasn't believable. But it was true. James tried to prove it to her, he really did, but Lily just didn't want to hear it.

James prayed for the day when she would wake up and see the truth, and eventually love him back. He didn't know if or when that day would come, but for the sake of his love for Lily, he had to have faith that it would. But until the day did come, James would just keep waiting and hoping, as he had been doing for years.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_


	7. Reality Check: RxL

Some of you might think that Lavender seems way too...not shallow I guess? But she was really upset in the book when they broke up, and I feel bad for her. I think that her feelings towards Ron could've been deeper than was shown in HBP.

I don't support RonxLavender AT ALL (die hard RxHr fan right here lol), but I thought that with this song, it makes a pretty good songfic. I know the 'gold hair' part doesn't fit exactly, but just go with it =D

* * *

Song: I'm Not That Girl, from Wicked  
Pairing: RonxLavender, and I guess hints at RonxHermione  
Set: Towards the end of 6th year, right after Lavender and Ron break up

"Ron, you're making it snow."

Lavender heard Hermione Granger's voice from across the Charms classroom. Instinctively, she glanced over - just in time to see Hermione grab Ron's arm. She glared for a moment, before turning away. Was it not enough that their relationship was over? That he made her cry all night, as evidenced by her currently red and puffy eyes? Did he have to rub it in too? This was hurting Lavender more than it should, more than she ever thought it would.

He was just Ron Weasley, after all - she'd never really paid much attention to him before this year. Before 6th year he'd just been a regular guy in her year, no more a part of her romantic thoughts than Neville, for Merlin's sake. But then this year...Lavender didn't know what it was, but from day one, Ron had looked different to her. He'd gotten taller, sure, but there was something else, too. He simply seemed...sexier, more sure of himself, more attractive in general...

_Stop it! Stop thinking of him like that! It's no good now..._Lavender had to bring herself back to reality, and remember that it was over. Ron hadn't chosen her, and thinking about why she liked him wouldn't make her feel better.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

Lavender had let herself get too into it, these past several months with Ron. She'd lost sight of reality, and now reality was giving her a very rude awakening. She supposed most people thought their relationship was rather shallow, what with them snogging all the time, and not doing much else. And Lavender had to admit that it sort of was, at least on the outside, at least on Ron's side.

But that didn't change the way Lavender felt on the inside every time she saw Ron. It didn't take away the tiny butterflies she had felt (but denied later during a talk with Parvati) when Ron surprised her by kissing her for the first time after a Quidditch match. It didn't change the fact that underneath the make-up, the shallowness, the snogging, Lavender had started to truly like Ron. She might not be in love with him, but who knows? Maybe someday...

But all that was over. Because Ron was in love with Hermione, whether he knew it or not. And Lavender just couldn't take it anymore.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

It had been nice to pretend, at least for a while, that she and Ron had a future. While a tiny part of Lavender had always known that Ron and Hermione would end up together, most of her had wanted to ignore it. And ignore it she did, almost the whole time they were going out. After all, Ron had ignored it too (or perhaps he just hadn't figured it out yet).

But part of Lavender knew - had always known - that she and Ron couldn't last. Hermione was there, always had been, and she wasn't going away. Maybe that was why Lavender became progressively clingy during her and Ron's relationships. She supposes now that she looked rather silly, but she had just been trying to hold onto Ron the only way she knew how. It's only now that Lavender realizes how futile this was. It hurts remembering Hermione, but she's just going to have to deal. It is because of her pretending that this is such a harsh jolt of reality, and she has to face the consequences.

_Every so often we long to steal  
To the land that might have been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

Lavender tries to be a bubbly, fun person, a reasonably attractive girl who guys would be interested in. She tries hard. And a lot of the time, it works. It's worked with her past boyfriends, and it did work with Ron - at least for a while. But in the end, the personality that she worked so hard on just wasn't enough for him, she supposes. It's true that she was the one to break up with him, but she could tell that he hadn't been into their relationship since he got poisoned - maybe before that.

Oh yes, Lavender has been able to tell that he's preferred Hermione over her for quite some time. How long? She's not exactly sure. All she knows is that that bushy haired, know-it-all bookworm holds more attraction for Ron than her. And she doesn't understand it. Not that Hermione is completely awful looking or anything. She's actually kind of pretty. And she _is_ very smart, though she tends to rub it in sometimes. And she and Ron have been best friends since who knows when...Lavender still doesn't quite understand why Ron picked Hermione over her, but the fact is that he did. And Lavender would just have to get used to it.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair, with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

Now, as Lavender watches Ron brush snow off of Hermione's shoulders, it sucks. She knows it's just friendly, but she also knows that eventually, it will be more. The two of them will fall in love, and live happily ever after, assuming they survive the war. Perfect. Not that Lavender can see the future or anything, but she can just tell by looking at the two of them that there will be love in their future. Everyone knows it - except the two of them.

So Lavender is forced to accept it, and try to move on. It will be hard, but she knows she can do it. It'll be easier than trying to stand in between Ron and Hermione, which was pretty much impossible. She'll find someone else, she knows, and forget about how she feels now, but for now, she just needs a little time to recover from the end of her relationship with Ron.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl...  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_


	8. Let the angels gather: RxHr

Wow, it's only been a month, and I'm updating again! Haha, aren't you proud of me? :D It's another RonxHermione one, sorry. I will do more different pairings, but I just thought this song would be good with them. I had to change some of the lyrics of the song so that it would work, but I think it turned out pretty well, and I hope you like it!

* * *

Song: Love Is A Beautiful Thing- Phil Vassar  
Pairing: RonxHermione  
Set: About 4 years after DH (before epilogue)

Hermione stands in Ginny's room at the Burrow, waiting for her cue to leave. Ginny, Fleur, and Molly have just finished doing her hair and make-up, so all that is left to do is to get to the church. Everyone else is leaving now, except for Harry, who is going to apparate with Hermione. She's meeting her dad there, since he can't very well apparate with her.

After what seems like hours, but is probably only a few minutes later, Harry knocks on the door. "You ready, Hermione?"

Taking a deep breath (she _is_ a little nervous- after all, it's her wedding), she opens the door, takes Harry's arm, and they apparate to the church near the Grangers' old home. It is the church Hermione used to go to, pre-Hogwarts, and Ron was only too happy to have the wedding there. The reception is being held at the Burrow, but it means a lot to Hermione that she get married in the church of her childhood.

"Well, I suppose I should go stand up there with Ron, since I'm the best man and all," Harry chuckles. "You'll be all right here with your dad?"

"Of course," Hermione smiles at him and gives him a hug. "Harry, thank you so much!"

"No problem," Harry grinns. "I'm happy for you guys. There was a time I thought this day would never come!" He laughs, kisses Hermione on the cheek, and says goodbye before heading up to meet Ron and Ginny, who is the maid of honor.

Making sure no one sees her, Hermione glances in the sanctuary. She gulps as she sees how many people are there. The church is rather small, and the pews are all filled up with family and friends. Some folding chairs have even had to be set up so that everyone can have a seat. Though it is a little nerve-racking, Hermione would rather be surrounded by all the people she loves than the alternative. She smiles as she recognizes people in the crowd.

The first couple rows are filled with her closest family: Molly and Arthur; Bill, Fleur, and Victoire; Charlie; Percy and his wife Audrey; George and Angelina; Andromeda and Teddy; her dad's sisters and their kids. Behind them are her school friends and acquaintances: Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Alicia, Katie, Lee, and several more. Even some of her old teachers are there: Hermione is pleased to see Hagrid and McGonagall. She has to laugh at the Ministry people who are there. When she was younger, she never thought she'd have the Minister of Magic at her wedding, yet right in front of her eyes is Kingsly. Randomly placed throughout the sanctuary are many members of the Weasley family whom Hermione doesn't know very well. Old Aunt Murial, she notices, is just as cranky as she was at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione's heart swells as she looks out over all the people she loves who have come to her wedding.

_Looks like everybody's here  
Had to put some folding chairs in the vestibule  
Yeah, it's getting full  
Even old Aunt Muriel came  
Just as always she complained  
It's her niece's son  
She couldn't miss it; she had to come._

It is getting closer and closer to the time where Hermione will walk down the isle, but she's not that nervous, just excited and impatient. She continues spying on the crowd, and notices Mr. Lovegood sitting next to Luna. While Luna, for once, is wearing rather normal pale blue robes, Mr. Lovegood has on a bright lime-green set. Hermione notices Andromeda looking back at him, with a thoughtful sort of look on her face. When Mr. Lovegood happenes to glance at her, she blushes slightly, turnes around, and pretends to be interested in whatever Teddy was doing. Hermione chuckles at this, and thinks about how nice it would be if a new romance came out of her wedding day.

A little earlier, Hermione had noticed Molly and Narcissa bump into each other. Their encounter was a little awkward, considering they hadn't spoken in years, but it made Hermione happy to watch them say hello and exchange small talk. _Just a few years ago, something like that wouldn't have been possible_, Hermione thought. _How things change, and this time for the better. _So many wonderful things are happening already, and Hermione knows that she couldn't have asked for a better wedding day.

_And all them kids jumpin' in the pews  
And Mr. Lovegood in his lime-green robes  
'Is a handsome man'  
Remarks Andromeda  
Cousins Molly and Narcissa  
Haven't spoken since before the war  
Just said, 'Hello'  
It's a good day to let it go_

_So let the angels gather  
Let the music play  
Let the preacher get to preachin' all the "do you take's"  
Love is a beautiful thing  
Throw the rice in the air  
Let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limousine  
Love is a beautiful thing_

Hermione glances at a clock, and notices she only has a few more minutes, so she walks back to the little room where her dad is waiting. He smiles at her and says "Hey kid, you ready?"

She notices a tear on his cheek, and brushes it off. "I have been for years, Don't worry about me." She smiles reassuringly at him.

"I know. I just wish your Mum could be here to see you, but I'll try to enjoy it enough for the both of us."

Hermione takes his arm, and he leads her to the door of the sanctuary. As the doors open, she gets a slight jolt of nerves, just enough to make her jump a bit. She is a little nervous, but she knows she's ready.

_Daddy's waitin' with the bride  
Yeah, she helps him with his tie  
She sees a tear  
He says, 'Man, it's hot in here'  
He hugs his little girl and asks,  
'How did you grow up so fast?  
God, I wish your Momma could be here for this'_

Finally, Hermione begins to walk down the aisle. It feels so right, like she's been waiting for this her whole life. _Well_, she thinks, _I pretty much have...since I was 12 at least._ She musters up the nerve to look at Ron, only to find that he's looking at her, too, with a bigger smile on his face than she has ever seen before. She reaches the front of the sanctuary, and her dad gives her a hug and hands her off to Ron, before going to sit next to Molly and Arthur.

Meanwhile, Molly and Arthur are recalling their own wedding day, which was close to 35 years ago. It wasn't held in this church, but even so, the sight of their son getting married takes them back to their own fairytale days. It gives them such happiness and hope for their son and soon-to-be daughter.

_And everybody stands and smiles  
As she goes walkin' down the aisle  
In her Momma's gown  
And Daddy breaks on down  
Molly and Arthur in the front row  
Stood right there thirty years ago  
And said their vows  
Yeah, I guess it's workin' out_

_So let the angels gather  
Let the music play  
Let the preacher get to preachin' all the "do you take's"  
Love is a beautiful thing  
Throw the rice in the air  
Let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limousine  
Love is a beautiful thing_

Vows are read, hymns are sung, and finally the preacher pronounces Ron and Hermione husband and wife. Ron doesn't need any prodding to kiss his new wife, and he does so before the preacher can even get the words out. The audience breaks into applause, and everyone rushes forward to congratulate the new married couple. Hermione has tears of happiness leaking out of her eyes, and Ron keeps his arm tight around her waist as they receive hugs from their family and friends

A couple hours later, at the Burrow, the party is still going strong. Couples are dancing, children are playing, and old friends are talking. 4 year-old Teddy and 3 1/2 year-old Victoire are playing tag with the other kids, and Teddy is 'it' at the moment. He chases after Victoire, and tackles her. She begins crying, and Teddy, looking confused, gets a comical expression of guilt and regret on his face. Fleur comes to take care of Victoire. Ginny, dancing with Harry, stops to watch the two toddlers. Though they're only children now, she knows that they will grow up as best friends, and privately, she develops a theory. Later that night, she bets Harry that Victoire and Teddy will end up married someday. Harry scoffs at the theory, and makes the bet. The two of them keep it secret for nearly twenty years, until one day...

[flash-forward]

It is the evening of Molly's monthly Saturday dinner. She insisted on having one night a month where the entire family has dinner together. It's a pretty spring evening, and a large table big enough to hold all the Weasley's has been conjured and placed in the backyard. Molly and Arthur sit on the ends, whie their children, grandchildren, and Teddy sit in between them. Teddy and Victoire have been dating since the beginning of Victoire's last year at Hogwarts, and they are now 22 and 21, respectively.

"So, Teddy, Victoire, you said you had an announcement?" Ginny asks them innocently.

"Yeah, actually, er, Victoire, you want to tell them?" Teddy asks her.

"Ok!" she smiles excitedly. "Well...Teddy and I...are getting married!"

She pulls her hand from under the table to show everyone, as squeals emit from all sides of the table.

While everyone else is congratulating the two, Harry simply slumps in his seat, as Ginny grins smugly at him. "Yes!" she exclaims. "That'll be 50 galleons, please!"

The entire family, except for Harry, bursts out laughing.

_A little table full of gifts  
Catering's covered dish  
And the wedding band  
Well, that's on her hand  
And Teddy's teasin' Victoire  
He pushed her down and made her cry  
And neither one knows  
A day will come_

[present time]

Even later, after most of the guests have left, Ron and Hermione are still dancing to the last notes of the band's song. Their wedding day has been more perfect than they could've imagined, and they can't wait to go on their honeymoon and begin their lives together. Hermione lifts her head from Ron's chest and looks up at him.

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

_When the angels gather  
And the music plays  
And the preacher gets to preachin' all the "do you take"'s  
Love is a beautiful thing  
Throw the rice in the air  
Let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limousine  
Love  
Two people in love is a beautiful thing_


End file.
